the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigra (Son of Cyrinth)
This page was made and is owned by Ragnarok The Destroyer. If you would like to edit his page, please ask permission first. If you would like to make fan-art for this page please do! This character is a Dragon Ball Z fan character, we do not own Dragon Ball, this character is a fan character only. Backstory Demigra was created at the beginning of the first universe by his father, Cyrinth. He was the first creation, not many people knew about. Throughout his early life he strived for his Father's acceptance and approval, showing his Father his many feats of strength and power at his disposal which Cyrinth showed very little to no notice of. One day Cyrinth created another being, that being became known as Mytherica, Demigra's first and only sister. From that day onward, Demigra noticed that his father began to favour his sister more and one day he found out why, unbeknownst to him early on, his Father Cyrinth had made Mytherica the Embodiment of Fate. Demigra was furious when he found this out and confronted his father about it, talking about how he was his first born (created) his son and that powers of that level should have been given to him and not his little sister, he then lashed out violently at his Father and Sister which then gave Cyrinth no choice but to banish his own son to the Demon realm where he would remain for the rest of his days. During his time in the Demon realm, Demigra's anger and hatred took of his mind, a couple of centuries passed by and the creatures that resided in the Demon Realm worshipped him as their God due to his immense power and wicked, ruthless nature. Eons passed and Demigra managed to find away out of the Realm due to his abilities of warping and bending the realms. For most of his time outside of the Demon Realm, he remained under the radar so Cyrinth of Mytherica couldn't find him, he then took residence in one of the darkest parts of the universe, some where most deities and that time where afraid to tread until one day he was approached by Saiyan warrior who had been exiled from his race due to his power being too much for him to control. Demigra then saw this as an opportunity for his revenge on the Universe that wronged, the Universe that his Father created. He made the Saiyan murder his own family and annihilate half of his own race, the Saiyan known as Ragnarok somehow managed to break away from Demigra's influence and escaped the conflict that he had caused in a Saiyan pod, little did the Saiyan know that he would crash land on Planet Earth, where Mytherica had taken up residence. What happened next is yet to unfold. Description Personality At first Demigra had a good heart, he wanted to do good by his family, he sought his fathers approval the most. Although when he was banished his heart was consumed by darkness and this fed his desire to seek revenge on his Father for banishing him, all he yearned for at this time is death and destruction. Appearance His power and presence alone would make anyone immediately guess that he posses the power of a god. he has long red hair, he stands at 7'2 inches tall and weighs 310 pound of muscle, he trained and killed almost every second he spent in the Demon Realm Powers Strengths * Reality warping * God Ki * Mind control * Inter-dimensional travel * flight * near invulnerability * Energy Transference Transformations * Final form - A gigantic blue almost reptilian type creature comparable the size of a large building, this transformation increases his power 50-fold * Primal Form - A more slender version of his base form with trace elements of his final form, this transformation increases his power 100-fold Weaknesses * Mytherica * Cyrinth * Enchanted Weaponry Art